The Spirit Fighter
by Treeclaw
Summary: My life changed the day Icepaw came to my cave. He wasn't wounded! He had somehow found it, but he couldn't be my heir since only she-cats were allowed. Starclan has told me nothing of this tom. So, I hope to learn more about him... (This will switch between P.O.V)
1. Chapter 1

The day was a calm one. No harsh wounds or deaths that she couldn't fix. The ageing willows and pines rustled in the gentle breeze. It was green-leaf. Plenty of prey existed and the clans were at peace. But, this cat lived where no clan cat could find unless hurt. It was as though Starclan kept it hidden and only the cats that must go on, but couldn't, could find it. It was a small hole in the ground, hidden by multiple ferns and a small river. It was outside of all territories. Another was closer to Riverclan and Windclan. But this was near Shadowclan and Thunderclan. In that hole, it lead to a vast tunnel that opened to a huge cave. Rows and rows of crystals glittered in the wall from the shaft of moonlight that somehow entered the cave. In there, an old she-cat sat there next to a large pool of water. She was once beautiful. Her tortoiseshell pelt was flecked with white and gray. Her whiskers, now thin and frail. Her limp has gotten worse over the years. Her once perfect and sharp misty gray eyes, were down to one and a half, for one was stuck in a squinted position. Most of the light and energy was gone from her. But, she still worked. She knew every single herb that existed. From Alder bark to Sweet Sedge. Even the ones the mountain cats used. True, she had few, but they were there. She used to live in a clan, but when she was a mere kit! She began remembering that day that her life had changed forever...

She left camp one day and found a little hole. No, it wasn't this one. It had a weird stench and she followed it, that led to a fox. She was hurt badly and couldn't make it to camp. She then found the hole, near her old Shadowclan camp. She felt drawn to it and slipped in there. She then saw a white she-cat with gray paws. She turned and she noticed most of her face was gray too. In the middle was a flat face and soft blue eyes. She limped over and grabbed her scruff.

"Name." Was the first thing she uttered through her scruff.

"Bri...Brindlekit." She had replied

She laid down on moss and feathers. She purred as she got comfortable.

"Don't move a lot." She said harshly

Brindlekit flinched. She was wary of this cat. She looked crazy.

"Wha..What is you..your name?" Brindlekit asked

"I don't have a true one. Just call me, Starspirit." She said

Brindlekit nodded. But knew she preferred something else. Starspirit grabbed a mouthful of herbs and brought them over to her. She saw her grab specific ones and grab them.

"Lick them!" She said quickly

She jumped but did as she was told. She studied the old she-cat. She did everything so precise, like Sorrelwhisker, Shadowclan's medicine cat. She wondered what would happen to her. She felt a lot of pain in her rear right leg, that it was almost unbearable.

"Are you a medicine cat?" She asked

"I'll talk later Brindle." She said quickly

She was shocked to hear that she didn't include that -kit part that she was used to. She finished licking as Starspirit placed the herbs on her wounds.

"Don't move till I say." She said

"You sound like Sorrel-" She began

"Sorrelwhisker? Yes, I've met him. Mouse-brained tom decided it would be fun to go and play on Riverclan territory and hit the stones at the bottom of the river." She said

Brindlekit was amazed that she could remember that. She wasn't like Littleflame. She forgot half the apprentice's names.

"Gray? Hay?" She would go

"Jaypaw." Her friend would say

She smiled at the thought and as Starspirit moved, she saw a deep claw mark in the side of the cave. It looked almost a tail length deep and she wondered if she should ask about it. It looked almost ancient and it stood out against the sparkling walls. Pure white and straight, not ragged.

"Brindlekit," Starspirit began, "Listen."

Brindlekit stared amazed at the white she-cat. She held a serious tone, as though this was a secret.

"I am **not** a medicine cat and I don't belong to a clan. I live here as my ancestors have done before." She said

"Are they in Starclan?" Brindlekit asked

"Yes. But, we are all one. I have lived a thousand times, and shall live a thousand more. I help fight battles, but no one sees me. I am like a spirit, but only the cats that need me, shall see me."

"Like me!" Brindlekit said happily

"Yes, like you. My previous life, Brightclaw, helped Firestar kill Tigerstar both times. But, no one saw her there." Starspirit said

"How? How can you live twice?" Brindlekit asked

"I don't know. Starclan knows. But, I think you are the next one. You found this for a reason. Starclan wanted you here, for in that pool," She pointed to the sparkling pool, "I saw a cat that lived here, she looks exactly like you. Just, older."

"How? I am meant to be a Shadowclan warrior!" Brindlekit argued

"I won't force you. But, listen. I have seen you in the pool multiple times! You always go into Sorrelwhisker's den and are interested in his herbs! You even saw a sign." She said

Brindlekit thought this she-cat had bees in her brain. True, she did go into Sorrelwhisker's den, but she had wanted to fight for her clan. Right? She pictured herself fighting in a battle and clumsily falling around and not knowing what to do.

"I know. That _will_ happen. Listen to me Brindle, you are meant for this. But, the problem is that, you have to be **both**! I want you to do this, stay here. I shall teach you how to fight and heal." Starspirit said

Brindlekit felt her heart swell, but it was soon squashed. She couldn't leave Shadowclan, or Flowerkit.

"What clan were you from?" Brindlekit asked

Starspirit smiled and said-

"Windclan. Oh how I missed the moors, but I go in there at night and day and run to my heart's content. You won't leave Shadowclan, but join the others. You will be in all the clans, yet live in none! Brindlekit, you will love it here, but I shall not force you." Starspirit said

"Why is there Star in your name? That's meant for leaders." She asked

"My name is given by Starclan, there is no reserve for names for us." Starspirit said

"How?"

"I do not know. If you accept this, you shall live here forever. Mousestar and Sorrelwhisker shall receive a sign of you leaving the clan and living as a rogue. Though, this won't be true, they must know they can't go after you." Starspirit said

Brindlekit's belly was in a knot. She wanted to live here, for so much interesting things could happen! She would fight and heal her clan and be able to speak with all the clans. But, Shadowclan was her home. She didn't want to leave her sister, her mother, or her father! Especially Stormkit. He was so much fun! But, she'd have to choose to be a medicine cat or a warrior.

"What must I do?" She asked

"Sleep in the pool for a night. Your training shall begin if Starclan accepts you." Starspirit said

"I will."

She felt Starspirit grip her scruff and she was carried to the shallow pool. She flinched when the water hit her pelt, but everything soon felt wonderful. She easily slipped into sleep. She awoke in a beautiful place. The trees were fresh and new! Pines and Willow along with a river. She saw large rocks in the distance the were covered in moonlight. She walked around, till she felt something nudge her leg. She turned and saw a ginger tom with gray eyes.

"Who..Who are you?" Brindlekit asked

"I am Sunheart's father, Foxfur. Your grandfather. You will be great Brindlekit. Starclan accepts you into this field. But, you must agree to it." Foxfur said

"What must I do?" She asked

"Come see your life in Shadowclan as a medicine cat."

He moved and saw a small pool. She looked into it and saw her next to Sorrelwhisker, working side by side for each ailment that came.

"That's it?" She asked

"Yes, aside from the different battles. A warrior's life isn't much different. You fight and have one litter, but it is one kit that dies. You have no kits in this life." Foxfur said

"Why show me the bad things?" She asked

"This is what you want! When you go to Shadowclan." He said

"Then I wish to be what Starspirit is." She said

"Very well. You must have a new name though." Foxfur said

"Wha? Why?" Brindlekit asked

"If anyone finds you and asks for your name, don't you think it'll arouse suspicion?" He asked

"Maybe." Brindlekit began, "Fine, I shall take a new name."

She soon saw many cats appear. Foxfur dissolved and only she-cats were there.

"Brindlepaw." One said

"Brindlepelt." Another said

"Your warrior and medicine cat names." A gray she-cat said

She walked down to where a faded she-cat sat. She had a tan pelt with darker brown flecks on her chest. She turned and Brindlekit saw beautiful pools of crystal blue eyes.

"I am Windflower. Welcome to a field shared by tons of she-cats. You are entering an ancient art that has been kept to only us. You are leaving clan life for ours of solitude, healing, and fighting. We welcome you, if you want to join." She said

"I do." Brindlekit said

"Then, I give you your **new **name of Duskpaw. Learn from Starspirit as though she was your mentor." Windflower said

"Duskpaw." They whispered

She was expecting cheering, but was happy that they acknowledged her.

Duskpaw awoke and saw Starspirit above her.

"So? Brindle. What did they name you?" She asked

"Duskpaw."

Starspirit nodded and grabbed her scruff.

"We begin now..."

That day, everything had changed for her. She was not going to be a warrior or medicine cat of Shadowclan. No Brindlepaw or Brindlepelt. She was Duskpaw at that moment and time. When Starspirit had passed, she was changed that night. She had millions and millions of memories of the cats before her. Starspirit's to Windflower. She was then known as Duskfang. The tortoiseshell she-cat who healed the clans and fought with no one knowing of her.


	2. How I have to Live!

**Thud!** I landed against the trees again.

"Get up Icepaw!" Someone hissed

My anger spiked. My litter mate was taunting me again. He thought he was the best of the three of us! I stared at Birchpaw with anger. He boasted at how good he could hunt every day and it was torture to me and Sagepaw! I envied Cloudpaw at times. She got to be a medicine cat apprentice with Duststorm. I got up and walked over to Birchpaw who still held a smirk.

"What?" He asked

"Birchpaw," Berrybreeze began, "Apologize to Icepaw." She said

Birchpaw rolled his blue eyes and said, "Sorry Icepaw."

I didn't accept it. He was stubborn and arrogant! He just thought he was better since he looked like our mother, Graytail, while we looked like our father,Blizzardpelt. I walked away and back into camp. A fresh breeze came through the air and carried the moor scent into my home. I could never live anywhere but here in Windclan. The wind in my pelt and the beauty of the sky wasn't blocked by trees. I entered the apprentice's den where Sagepaw was resting next to the newest apprentice, Swiftpaw. He was the son of Runningstar and his mate Stormfall. Though, he was the exact opposite of Birchpaw. He was modest and humble, but proved to be a good fighter, from what Sagepaw had said.

"Swiftpaw, you've met Icepaw." Sagepaw said

Swiftpaw nodded as Hawkclaw came in. The brown she-cat was followed by Rabbittail. The young she-cat had her tail badly injured and now was the size of a rabbit's.

"Come along Swiftpaw, and you too Sagepaw. We need to do dusk patrol." Rabbittail said

They left me alone and I saw there solemnly. Nothing _ever_ happened in the forest. Though it was a good thing that it was peaceful, I just wanted something exciting to happen! Like, me finding a rogue or a badger living on our territory. Just _something_! I soon got up and grabbed a rabbit for the queen, Bearfang. The black and brown tortoiseshell she cat laid there with her only kit, Windkit. She looked exactly like her father, just like me and Cloudpaw. Whiteface was so proud of his kit just as mine was. I still miss him. I placed the rabbit next to Bearfang and left. I laid in my nest and closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Icepaw..." Someone said

I awoke and saw my territory around me. It was covered in blood and one body laid in the middle. I have had this dream before. This was the battle with Riverclan that had taken my father. I padded up to his body and this time, instead of seeing it disappear, I saw a she cat appear. She had a brindle pelt and looked like she should be in the elder's den. Thin whiskers, a squinted eye, and a bad limp in her rear leg. She vanished quickly as Blizzardpelt's body was taken. I walked away and followed a scent that smelled of all the clans. It lead to the moor and I began running. My heart bet fast in my chest in excitement. I loved this feeling when I ran on the moor around my territory. I saw a rabbit pop out of it's hole and I quickly grabbed it. But, it seemed to have disappeared.

"What the?" I said aloud

I was then back in camp where Birchpaw was sitting next to Runningstar.

"We welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan and hope you do better than Icepaw, who was to mouse-brained to see the cliff."

The laughter piled up and up and I yowled in shame as I jerked awake. Sagepaw was over me, shaking my leg.

"Silly rabbit-brain. How do you do that in your sleep?" She asked

I looked at my nest, and saw that it was a complete mess! I flattened my ears in embarrassment as she smiled.

"Go back to sleep. Raincloud wanted us up early for training." Sagepaw said

I nodded, still wondering about that she-cat in my dream. Who could she possibly be? I had never seen her before! Not at a gathering from another clan and she looked **way** to old to be a rogue. She could be a loner, but she smelled like herbs. What is she? She had battle scars, now that I think of it, but how could that be? I sighed trying to fall asleep again, but each time I did, she appeared!

"Icepaw.." Someone said again

I hissed aloud and felt something hit my head.

"Shut it!" Birchpaw hissed

I hissed back and closed my eyes, this time receiving something a little more peaceful. I was walking along a track that led to Thunderclan territory. I then noticed a small hole and went down it. The scent of herbs and water hit my nose as I traveled farther. Soon, I arrived in a beautiful area! It was a large cave surrounded with sparkling things. I noticed a small pool and holes in the ground. The scent of herbs made me twitch my nose and I sneezed. Then, the she-cat appeared and I jumped awake.

"What the?" I said

It wasn't pass sun-high. For it was quiet, no cats were bustling around camp. I got up and padded towards the fresh kill pile and plucked a mouse.

"Probably came from Thunderclan." I thought

I bit into the prey as I thought more about the she-cat.

"Who could she be? I've never seen her. Maybe, she's from Starclan!"

Picture that! Me! The scrawny kit being teased by his brother was being seen by a Starclan cat! I finished my meal and walked into camp, where it remained quiet. The gentle snores that came from the surrounding dens, almost made me want to go back to sleep. But, it was odd. Every day at least some cats were up doing something! Even an apprentice bringing moss for the three cranky elders.

"Maybe I should see if they have any ticks." I thought

True, I _**hated **_it! But, it had to be done or else we'd be yelled at by them for not getting it done. I carefully entered the medicine cat's den, where I saw one cat awake!

"Cloudpaw." I whispered

My sister turned and padded over. She had such a large amount of kindness in her eyes that I never saw her get mad at anything! Even when Swiftpaw, back when he was a kit, came in there almost every day! She did say something, but in a funny way.

"Yeah?" She asked

"I need some mouse-bile for the elders." I said

She nodded and passed me the moss. I entered the den and saw them all chatting away, except for Dirtfoot. She was calmly sleeping next to her mate, Smokeheart.

"When do ya think Airclaw will join? He's almost as old as you Smokeheart!" Leopardfang asked

The black spotted she-cat ha dot know _everything_, so I've heard from Dirtfoot. I don't know how I'm related to Dirtfoot, for no one in Graytail's family besides her is brown. Or, at least that's still alive. Luckily for me, no elders had ticks so I happily returned it to Cloudpaw and laid back in my nest, for barely anyone was up still! The thought of the she-cat returned to my mind. It was as though I should know her, but I didn't! I sighed and closed my eyes again. Allowing sleep to come.


	3. A Search For an Apprentice

"Little brat. Do this do that." I thought

I grabbed the herbs and brought it over to the young apprentice from...Riverclan?

"Thank you...what's your name again?" He asked

I sighed and I said(Again)-"Dusk."

I never said my full name. They would think I came from a clan and I still worry for my old clan. The chances of anyone finding out where I came from were slim. Everyone who had lived then was dead. Flowerclaw, my mother Dapplefoot, my father-Lizardfang(Star) and my old love-Stormfrost. I know they all made it to Starclan and now they know where I went. But, I live on until I find an apprentice or someone to take my place. I am unsure of who it could be!

"Dusk!" He cried again

"What?!"

"I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes and left the cave. I was on Windclan/Thunderclan's side. I smelled the undergrowth from Thunderclan while Windclan's moors reminded me of Starspirit. She had talked constantly about how fast she could run and how nice it felt to have the wind in her fur. I could never live without the scent of Shadowclan everyday. But, I somewhat do now. Whenever I go out searching, I always save Shadowclan for last, so I can take my time and see it again.

"Where did that thing say he lived? Ah yes, Riverclan." I said

I ran into their territory and sat near the river. I heard apprentices run next to me, but they took no notice. I was invisible to anyone that hasn't come to my den for help.

"Come on Petalpaw!" A tan furred tom shouted

I saw a little mottled she-cat run down to the river. They sat next to each other and I could tell they were friends, for one was obviously older than the other.

"Time for fish!" I said aloud

No reaction. I saw tons of salmon swim around in the bustling river.

"Why so many in leaf-fall?" Petalpaw asked

"No idea. But it's better for us!" The tom said

Petalpaw watched him grab a salmon and place it down.

"Do it again Jaypaw!"

Jaypaw...I remember her from when I was in Shadowclan. She was my best friend. Though she was older than me, we still had fun. She got her warrior name the same time I became Starspirit's apprentice. Jayflight was her name. How I wished I could be there, but I wasn't. I was doing something much more important.

"Come on you stupid fish!" I mumbled

I dug into the water again and finally got one. Petalpaw and Jaypaw jumped in surprise when the water splashed and nothing was there.

"Probably a fish." Jaypaw said

I smiled in delight. I picked up my prey and slowly went back to my cave. I marveled at how much had occurred in these past seasons. I had to travel with the clans to the new home, the dark forest's rising and Nightheart...That name still scared everyone. But, Sunstar never let that veer her away from her devotion to Riverclan. I inhaled the scent of the moor again and knew that tonight I have to check the clans again.

"Every full moon," Sunheart had said, "Check the clans for you apprentice."

I entered my cave and saw Goldpaw laying there in his bed of moss.

"Goldpaw." I said

He perked up, his yellow eyes almost gone in his golden pelt.

"Here." I said throwing the fish to him

He grabbed it happily. In two sunrises time he can go back to Riverclan. I walked over to the Crystalpool. The little pool sparkled in any light, for the rock inside and surrounding it was covered in crystals.

"Would they help me this time!" I asked myself

I entered the pool and closed my eyes, allowing myself to enter their world.

"This had better work." I asked

I awoke outside of my body. I was a spirit again. This is how I search the clans for my next apprentice or spirit fighter as I called myself. Also, I can see who is going to cause something that I can stop! I ran over to Thunderclan territory and searched in the area. I dove into the nursery and saw a white furred queen with three little kits.

"Two toms and a she-kit." I whispered

A tom was gray furred while the other tom was white like the mother. The she-cat was white as well, but had gray dapples on her coat.

"No. That she-cat won't do. She's to jumpy and belongs as a warrior. At least if she could do as a medicine cat, it'd work." I thought

I glanced at the other queen. A black she-cat with two little kits. Somehow I always know what they'll be like. Their personalities and their gender without moving them.

"Two toms." I thought

Both were black furred. I walked out disappointed. I ran into the apprentice's den and checked around there. I hissed in annoyance. No she-cats as apprentices! Three toms and that's it! I ran out of there and into Riverclan. Petalpaw didn't seem like she wanted to do anything with death since she was timid and she was the only she-cat apprentice! I checked on the single queen in the nursery. She had a litter of two she-cats.

"Ah! Bramblefang's newest apprentice!" I thought

The she-cat laying there smelled of herbs. She was obviously spending a lot of time with Bramblefang in her den. But, seemed like she wanted to remain in Riverclan. Her sister was the same, but doing it as a warrior. I ran out of there and into Windclan. I saw Sagepaw, the only she-cat apprentice. She was laying next to a white tom and seemed like she had a strong connection with him.

"She's to in love with being a warrior and him." I thought

I left that den and went to the nursery. The little white she-kit was next to her mother. But, this one wouldn't do. She loved the moor to much and wouldn't like that confined space. I left again, still mad that no one here could be my apprentice! I then sighed in happiness as I entered Shadowclan's territory. The fresh pine scent and the musky scent from the water under the plants. I was so in love with it! I ran into the clan and took my time. The warrior's den was full and oddly the apprentice's den was empty!

"No apprentices! Please let there be kits!" I thought

I walked into the nursery and two queens were there with kits. One actually had kits that looked about six moons old!

"Two new warrior apprentices. They'll have a hard time with those two. Stubborn and quiet!" I thought

I glanced at the other queen. A ginger furred she-cat that had one brown/black tom. I sighed as I left that clan. No one matched what I needed for my apprentice!

"I'm almost two-hundred moons. I need an apprentice soon! I want to relax!" I thought

I walked into my cave and saw Goldpaw playing with a piece of moss. He was somehow awake at this time and I would be happy to get him out of here! I saw my body laying in the pool and entered it again. A warmth spread through me as I woke up.

"Goldpaw!" I hissed

He dropped the moss and looked up at me.

"You can leave. I shall bring you back before sun-high." I said

"Yay! I can see my friends again!'' Goldpaw said happily

I nodded as I went to my herbs. Though I was mad about not having an apprentice, I was still happy about my choice of this.

"Good thing no trouble yet." I thought

I managed my herbs as the sun came up. I gripped Goldpaw's scruff and carried him out of my cave and placed him right outside of his territory.

"You were stuck in a tunnel." I said

His eyes went cloudy for a moment and cleared up. I was already leaving when he ran back to his clan. As I entered my cave, I wondered who'd be next to find me.

"Please let this one be an apprentice." I thought


	4. You're From The Dream!

"Shut it Birchpaw!" I hissed

I then felt a large body land on me as I heard my brother say-

"Coming from you runt!"

He's teasing me about my size **_again_**! I turned and unsheathed my claws. I dug them into his shoulder and heard him yowl.

"Icepaw," Squirrelfang hissed, "Let go of him!"

I wanted to release him, but anger held me there.

"You need to stop teasing me you little-" I began

Birchpaw bit into my shoulder, but I ignored it. I did the same and he gave a stronger reaction.

"Birchpaw!" Berrybreeze said

Birchpaw just yowled as I scratched his side. I felt something grip my scruff and I was yanked off of Birchpaw. I struggled free, but the grip was to strong.

"You two, come with us!" Squirrelfang said through my scruff

I was outraged! Why was I being blamed for something Birchpaw started. It's not like he'll stop! I turned and hissed at my mentor, but nothing changed. We entered camp and got stares from other cats there. Thank Starclan Sagepaw wasn't there.

"What the?" Runningstar asked

Berrybreeze motioned towards his den and we entered. Squirrelfang finally placed me down and I held my claws in.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Runningstar asked

"Birchpaw teased me again about my size!" I exploded

"Then _you _attacked me!" Birchpaw said

I dug my claws into the earth as Squirrelfang told the story. I didn't listen. What does it matter to them! They always side with Birchpaw for some reason! Couldn't they just think logically for once! Birchpaw has done this multiple times and I attack him _once_! It is ridiculous! I turned my head and saw him sitting confidently next to Berrybreeze.

"Then he attacked Birchpaw for no real reason." Squirrelfang said

That set me off.

"WHAT?! He was teasing me for me missing a vole that came from Thunderclan and I told him to shut it. Then he jumped onto me calling me a runt! True I did attack with claws, but that doesn't mean he should be relieved for insulting me and jumping on me!" I shouted

I caught my breath, receiving stares from the whole area.

"Is that true Birchpaw?" Runningstar asked

"N...N..No sir." Birchpaw lied

"Sure it isn't. You both were wrong today. But, Icepaw. You didn't need to hurt him this badly." Runningstar said, "You will be confined to camp for a half moon. Also, you'll check the elders for ticks every other day."

"Why? What did I do?" I asked

"You hurt him."

I held my words in. I knew that arguing would do nothing to prove my point.

"As for you Birchpaw, you shall be confined to camp for a half-moon as well. Clearing out the bedding in the nursery and helping Cloudpaw and Duststorm with herbs." Runningstar said

"He gets that! I gotta deal with mouse-bile and cranky elders for a half moon while he helps move herbs and find them for a half-moon!'' I thought

I left the den and ran away from Birchpaw and into the apprentice's den. I laid inside my nest and sighed.

"I'm punished for _everything _and he gets such minor punishments! This is so unfair!"

I saw Birchpaw head over and I got up. He eyes me with hostility and I waited for insults and minor injuries, but he walked past me, not saying a word. Though confused, I was relieved. I didn't need to get hurt. I left the den and grabbed a piece of prey.

"Bearfang could be hungry." I thought

I walked in the nursery and jumped when I saw Hawkclaw laying there in a nest.

"Hawkclaw? Why are you here?" I asked

"Duststorm wanted me in here. He said that with leaf-bare coming in two moons, I should stay in here with Blackbelly's kits." She replied

"Kits in leaf-bare." I thought, "Starclan be kind."

I placed the rabbit down and left. I saw Birchpaw leave the medicine cat den carrying herbs. He shot me a look as I entered the apprentice's den.

"He blames me for this." I thought.

Why he did, I don't know. He started it by landing on me and insulting me! Just because of my small size! It was ridiculous!

"Hey Icepaw."

I looked up and saw Swiftpaw and Sagepaw come in. I felt a pang in my belly seeing them together. They walked to the back and I sighed. I wanted to be out in the moor and run freely. But, I was stuck in camp because of Birchpaw.

"Tonight, I'll go out." I thought

The good thing was, night came fast! With clearing out bedding for queens and elders. When everyone was in their dens and I was sure they were asleep, I got up and bolted out of the den and camp. I ran as fast as I could into the open moor. The wind was freezing at night and leaf-bare's arrival didn't make it any warmer. But, I could care less! I was free in the moor and didn't have to worry about Birchpaw or Squirrelfang coming and telling me to care for the elders or queens. I ran away from the camp farther and farther away. I didn't realize how fast I was going till I tripped. I started yowling as I landed with a thud on the ground. I looked up and tried to stand, but everything hurt. I laid back down and moved up a bit.

"What the?"

I saw a small hole! It was a rabbit hole! Maybe I could get a piece of prey. I climbed into the hole and scooted along the passage. It was long for a rabbit hole! Oddly, no scent of rabbit was here. Just...Cat? Curiosity drove me and I slipped into a large cave. Walls of sparkling stuff was along the walls and the scent of multiple cats lingered. As though Thunderclan, Windclan, even Shadowclan, had been here.

"Hello?" I asked

I heard faint pawsteps and soon saw a brindled she-cat who looked oddly familiar. She had a squinted gray eye and a bad limp in her rear right leg.

"I'v seen you before! You were in my dream!" I exclaimed

"Hush young apprentice..." She began, "Relax..."

I felt a wave of drowsiness enter me. She turned into a haze as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked up the little tom and carried him over to the fresh nest. He didn't say anything. I placed him down and heard a soft purr come from him.

"I'll check on him tomorrow." I said

I sniffed the air.

"Windclan." I said

I had always wondered what it was like in that open space. No trees to cover up the area and to climb. I looked at the white tom, who was fully asleep. I gently placed my paws around his body to check for any pain. I was surprised when I finished. He had nothing that was life-threatening! He had bruises that would have stopped hurting in a mere day!

"How did he get here then?" I thought

His flank rose gently and I knew he was asleep. As I checked the rest of his body, I found healing scratches that were treated already. I studied the scratches and they weren't aimed, so, it was a fight! He couldn't be here because of that! I sighed as I found my way back to my nest. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. I opened my eyes and saw a huge stretch of a moor that had Windclan scent. I walked on and entered a small camp. I saw a gray furred tom walk out of a den, his eyes beaming with pride.

"Its like him to get lost!" He said aloud

I now paid a lot of attention to this tom. He walked up to the nursery and I was hoping that there would be more kits. Alas, I was wrong. He was just bringing prey to the queen. He ran out of the nursery and down to the moor.

"They had better not find me!" He hissed

He bolted around the flat and empty land. I followed him as he laughed aloud in happiness.

"Icepaw!"

I jumped and saw a patrol of cats arrive. One cat stepped forward and glared at the young apprentice.

"Birchpaw." He began, "Have you seen your brother?"

"No Runningstar." Birchpaw replied

I felt a tenseness come from the tom, as though he was yearning for a reply. Runningstar's eyes flashed as he walked back to the patrol. He glanced at Birchpaw and said-

"You are going back to camp. **Now**!"

Birchpaw nodded in fear as Runningstar left. It was slowly dissolving as I awoke to a prodding in my leg. I saw the white tom poking me and his eyes were full of wonder.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Not important. Sit down." I said

He nodded and sat. I stared into his eyes, trying to place myself in his thoughts.

"Please don't hurt me.." He thought

"I won't hurt you. But, I at least want an explanation from you." She said

He looked confused at this. I sighed and said-

"Name?"

"Oh! Icepaw. I come from-"

"Windclan. I know. You smell like the moor." I interrupted.

"Okay. I am an apprentice of Windclan. I have been training as a warrior for three moons." Icepaw said

"Very well. How did you get here?"

"I found the tunnel's entrance and I thought it was a rabbit hole. I climbed down and recognized you from a dream." Icepaw said

I nodded. But, it made no sense! Only hurt cars came down a tunnel and would be healed! Goldpaw was dying when he came here! This cat was buzzing with energy! I hissed at him and he jumped back.

"What kind of medicine cat are you supposed to be?" He asked

"I'm not a medicine cat!" I retorted

He looked shocked as I moved closer.

"My name is Dusk. I live down here and heal any cat that finds me. But, they only find me if they're dying. You weren't! So, how you found me, I'll never know." I said

"Dusk? So...You're a rogue?" He asked

"No! I'm no rogue, loner, or kittypet!"

"Than, what are you?" Icepaw asked

He doesn't stop! Why can't he just shut up for a few seconds and let me think!

"Lay down and let me check over you again." I said

He lashed his tail as he laid down.

"I'm not even hurt! Why are you checking over me?" He asked

"Because, only hurt cats come down here. You must be hurt somehow!" I shouted

"But I'm not hurt!" He exclaimed

He was going to keep fighting me. But, he was right. He wasn't hurt. I removed my paws and laid down. I relaxed and tried to see his mind or emotions. He was afraid instead of angry. I relaxed even more and found a memory hidden away.

"No Birchkit!" He said

"Don't be a scardy-mouse. It is just a pool of water!" Birchkit said

"No! Why don't you do it!"

"No way Icekit. But, I wanna see you do it runt!"

Icekit? This must've been when he was in the nursery! I looked at him closely. His eyes were full of fear, but her stood his ground.

"_**No**_! I am not-" Icekit began_  
_

Birchkit was grabbing Icekit's scruff. He then tossed Icekit into the pool. "SPLASH!" Icekit hit the water. I was watching in horror as Icekit struggled to get out of the water. Birchkit was laughing as Icekit went under. I heard pawsteps arrive as Birchkit went into the water and threw Icekit up.

"Icekit!"

I turned and saw a white furred tom. His green eyes wide with fear.

"Blizzardfur!" Birchkit called

The white tom sped down and a brown she-cat followed

"Pineheart." Birchkit said

They stopped near the two kits.

"Pineheart, Blizzardfur." Birchkit began, "Icekit went in the water for fun and almost drowned!"

"What? Is he alright?" Pineheart asked

"Yes, because I saved him." Birchkit said smugly

I couldn't believe this! He was lying right to his own parents and had almost hurt his brother! I looked at Blizzardfur and Pineheart. Pineheart had ran over to Icekit, who was to stunned to speak. Blizzardfur was just eyeing his son with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll get Duststorm." He said

The memory faded and I opened my eyes. Icepaw was just sleeping now as I got up.

"He can leave tomorrow." I said

I left the young tom to rest, still in awe at his brother.


	6. Returning

The next day brought a cool breeze the ruffled my fur. I opened my eyes and saw the old brindled she-cat next to a small pool.

"Starclan. Can you help me?" She asked aloud

"Dusk?" He asked

She looked up and that squint in her eye still gave her a threatening look.

"Yes Icepaw?"

"Can I go to Windclan?" I asked

I wanted to be in my old clan, even though I'd be stuck in camp.

"Let me send Starclan something." She said

"How can you send Starclan something?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." Dusk said

This she-cat was _weird_! All she did was talk to herself and stare into that pool. I saw her carry a soaked piece of moss and she placed it next to me.

"Bring that to Duststorm. Say that you found it in the Moonpool, sparkling." Dusk said

This weirded me out even more. I stared at her and quickly looked away.

"What?" She asked, "Think all she-cats look pretty?"

"N...No ma'am." I said

"Look Icepaw. You can go now. You'll probably never see me again." Dusk said

I took that as a shock! I actually grew close to this she-cat. Even though it has been a mere sunrise.

"W..Why?" I stuttered

This surprised her!

"Because my duty is to serve all the clan cats. In the way of medicine and of a warrior." Dusk said

A medicine cat and a warrior! That would be an awesome life! I would talk to Starclan and fight for my clan!

"No, you wouldn't just talk to Starclan." She said

I wrinkled my nose. It freaked me out that she read thoughts like that or felt my feelings.

"How do you do that? Read my mind and stuff?"

"Starclan has gifted me with much. I feel other's pain and feelings. I can see your memories and read your mind. Also, I know the battle moves of all the clans to be able to kill or drive off any huge threat to the clans. Which, includes Tigerstar through even Nightheart!" Dusk said

"No! Scourge killed Tigerstar and Nightheart was killed from Sunstar!" I retorted

"Who do you think helped? I am a spirit when I fight. I help them when they're feeling down. I hurt their attacker and they don't realize their spirit is fighting me. It slips out of their body and it fights me." She replied

My eyes widened. This she-cat was AWESOME! She fought Nightheart and Tigerstar and maybe Grayface! She let out a _mrrow _of laughter and I smiled. She was actually cool! I got up and she looked kindly at me.

"Goodbye Icepaw, go show Birchpaw up." She said

I smiled and picked up the soaked moss I looked back and climbed back up the tunnel, this time with a lot more strength. The sunlight was streaming through the hole and igniting the sides of the brown rock. I exited the cave and felt a rush of wind through my pelt. It was tinged with a chill, showing that leaf-bare was to be here very soon. I began running over the moor. The fresh scent of the dry area rushing around me with the fine scent of rabbit. I ran faster and faster, arching and extending my spine and letting myself fly over the land.

"Icepaw!"

I jumped and saw Sagepaw with Stormfall and Rabbittail. The three cats ran over to me and Sagepaw nuzzled my flank.

"We've been worried sick! We thought you were missing! Or those mangy Riverclan cats took you!" Sagepaw said

"What? What happened?" I asked

"Riverclan came over to our territory saying that a water vole that was on theirs was on our territory and they killed it!" Sagepaw said

"No way!" I said as we began walking back

"Enough about Riverclan, where were you?" Sagepaw asked

"Uhh..." I said,

I knew that her secret could never be spilled, so what could I say?

"Uhhh, I wanted to see the Moonpool so I went?" I said

"Why do you want to go there?"

"It seemed interesting. Talking to Starclan and stuff."

"Why do you have that moss?" She asked

I had completely forgotten about the moss! It still smelled crisp and of pure ice. I exhaled dreamily as I looked back at Sagepaw, her blue eyes shining.

"Uhh, Starclan told me to give this to Duststorm." I half lied

"No way! Starclan told you that!"

"Told him what?"

I looked up and saw Birchpaw run past me with interest in his two eyes.

"Starclan told him to give him a ball of moss to Duststorm! He went to the Moonpool last night!"

"Really? Then why does he smell of herbs?" Birchpaw asked as we entered camp

I shrugged showing I hadn't noticed. Birchpaw rolled his eyes and bounded towards the apprentice's den. I saw Cloudpaw walk out of the medicine den with Duststorm, the old tom limping on his front paw.

"Duststorm!" I called

The tom looked up and I bolted over to him.

"Yes Icepaw?"

"I..I was at the Moonpool-"

"You were there last night? Everyone thought you were mad and left." Duststorm said

"Why would I leave? But, some brindled she-cat told me to give you this." I said

His eyes flickered with interest as took the moss.

"Thank you Icepaw. I suggest telling Runningstar you're here." Duststorm said

"I already heard from Sagepaw." Runningstar said

I looked over and saw the brown tom walk over to me. His eyes were stern, but held a gentle light. Duststorm was already gone when I began apologizing-

"I am really sorry that I left! I thought that everyone was mad and that Starclan could help! So, I went to the Moonpool to see what they would say and..."

"I am not mad, just upset. You will be punished-"

"Oh great Starclan!" Duststorm shouted

His shout startled me and I followed Runningstar into the medicine cat's den and saw him cowering away from the moss.

"Do we deserve that fate?!" He shouted


	7. Secrets and Signs

The den was all to quiet without anyone. Starclan has shown me no sign of a potential threat and I had no heir to my position. The only thing I was somewhat waiting for was for Windclan or Riverclan to attack! Why must they make me wait until the full moon for it to unfold. Daisystar _has _to be the bearer of bad news! I anxiously walked around my cave and hoped for a sign! My belly growled and, sighing, I left.

"A visit to Shadowclan couldn't hurt." I thought

I left the cave and expected a rush of sunlight on my cold pelt. But, all I got was a shriek of thunder and cold rain hitting my fur.

"Fox-dung!" I exclaimed

I started to search for any kind of prey. A rat would be better than nothing! But, the air was missing prey, for rain and leaf-fall wasn't a good combo. I froze as I saw a tortoiseshell she-cat come out of Riverclan territory. She looked extremely nervous as she entered the other territory. She was carrying no prey, but, she still looked nervous. I now watched with an immense curiosity!

"Lilypelt!" Someone shouted

The she-cat and I jumped when they shouted. But, when I looked back to the she-cat, she was looking relaxed and happy. Her yellow eyes were shining as a black tom walked into the open. His paws were a pure white and no where else on his fur was it white. His blue eyes shined as he walked up to the she-cat. He nuzzled her pelt as she said-

"Palefoot."

They were meeting in secret! I backed up as I ran back the way I came. My hunger had vanished and I was completely focused on those two cats. I entered my den and skidded to a halt. My mind was racing with questions! Why are they doing this? How can they do this to their clans? Is this what Starclan is talking about? At that last question, I froze. I remembered what Daisystar had said-

"Dark water is coming together Duskfang, kin shall fight kin as frozen wind's fury is unleashed!"

Dark water...Dark Water...What does it mean? Death? Betrayal? I hissed in annoyance. I have been around this long and Starclan still makes little sense to me! I sighed as I saw a fuzzy figure appear. A black furred she-cat appeared with red flecks on her pelt. She smiled kindly and her green eyes sparkled like the stars in her fur.

"Hello Duskfang." She said

"Jayflight!" I exclaimed

My old friend smiled. I haven't seen her since Grayface was roaming the lake! She walked up to me and I purred.

"Oh how I've missed seeing you." I said

"I have been there always my friend. But, why are you troubled this much by this prophecy?" Jayflight asked

I sighed, "What I saw today, Lilypelt and Palefoot, made me think of it. 'dark water' could mean death! I...I"

"Duskfang, you need to relax. This is a big prophecy, but fretting over it won't help at all. Enjoy a piece of prey." Jayflight said

Suddenly. a piece of prey appeared in front of me. My favorite, frog. Ever since I was a kit, I had loved it! I smiled kindly at Jayflight as she dissolved. I smiled, she was right. True, it was huge! But, I had to relax. My job was to protect the clans, but, I can't stop certain things forever. I walked over to my next and laid down. As I awoke, I noticed a mist around me. Two cats were standing above me. But, they took no notice of me.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But, they'll be fine with me."

I couldn't see who was speaking! It was all a blur now that I was awake.

"Very well. I shall see you again."

The other voice was silent as someone prodded my leg. I saw Jayflight above me smiling.

"Come with me." She said

I followed her into a beautiful area where I saw my old friends. Speckleheart, Stripetail.

"You need to take it seriously. But, don't let it consume your life." Stripetail said

"You have something else that shows much more importance than you'd think." Speckleheart said

"Duskfang, you must let what lies ahead occur." Jayflight speaked

I nodded, but I still felt hyped. This was so..so...important! Fury being unleashed! But, from what? Starclan wants me to relax and ignore it for now.

"The full moon shall let secrets unfold." Speckleheart said

The full moon? What could that bring? It was meant for peace, but, who betrayed Starclan by fighting?

"Very..Very well. I shall try." I replied

I awoke without a reply from the Starclan cats. I was minorly relaxed, for they gave me no advice! Relax! Hah! That's what they suggest when the forest is in possible peril! And I had a mere quarter moon to wait!

"Starclan! You tricky cats! Help us!" I hissed

I ran out the cave into Windclan territory. No matter what, the whispering of the wind and the moor scent was beautiful.

"Where's something?" I asked

A flicker of brown was in the distance. A rabbit was running across the moor as a white figure burst across it, chasing the little creature.

"Get..Back...Here!" He thought

This tom looked oddly familiar. But, no name came to mind. A gray flash came across my vision and grabbed the rabbit.

"That's mine!" The white tom said

Now I knew him! He was Icepaw! And I was guessing the gray tom was his brother, Birchpaw.

"And? It only matters that it is dead." Birchpaw said

I didn't want to watch. An argument was going to break out and something bad was going to happen. I ran into Thunderclan territory to avoid it. The slim prey scent lead across the territory. The undergrowth was curling around the ground and a few dapples of leaves were on the tall trees. My paws crunched the fire leaves on the ground. Then a small mouse appeared in the distance. I got ready for it and crept up to its scent drifting along the wind. I leapt and quickly killed it with a swift bite. I stared happily at my fresh kill as something strange occurred. The area around the mouse turned a pure white as the mouse turned white as well. I walked forward and slipped.

"Ice?"

The ice began to disappear and I walked forwards, my claws digging into the ground. My instincts told me to keep this prey, while my belly growled for something to eat.

"I'll find something else!" I thought

As though by coincidence, a small vole scurried across the clearing. I leaped and gripped it in my jaws.

"Yes!" I said through my prey.

"What? Where'd it go?"

I perked up and saw a white furred look blankly around for his prey.

"Frostface!"

The tom, still confused, left and I happily grabbed my white mouse with my edible mouse. I slipped into my tunnel and my cave and sighed. Placing this white mouse down, I stared at it, taking more info in. The eyes were no longer black, but a pale yellow. It had lost all its warmth and felt almost frozen. I hissed in annoyance! Why a white mouse and yellow eyes?! I fretted and walked back and forth.

"Starclan help me!" I yowled


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it Duststorm?" I shouted

I ran with many other cats and saw the medicine cat burst out of his den with Cloudpaw behind him.

"Ice..Icepaw. Did Starclan say _anything _about that moss?" Duststorm asked

"N..No." I stuttered

I heard Birchpaw murmer something. Though barely audible, I caught-

"..simple...things...that!"

How am I supposed to remember every little thing! I've already done something he hasn't. I've spoken to Starclan! I've been to the Moonpool! But, he still thinks he is better than me.

"They just said to bring it to me." Duststorm said

"Yes."

"Than...we must prepare for battle." Duststorm said

"What?" I shouted

"What has Riverclan done?" Runningstar said

"Think about it, a wet piece of moss symbols the water from the river and it is intruding on our territory by purposely being brought by Icepaw. This symbolizes the clan of water intruding purposely on our territory." Duststorm said

"Makes perfect sense." Cloudpaw said

"Then we'll begin practicing at once!" Runningstar said

Yes! I can get out of this camp!

"Mentors, take your apprentices to the training area." Runningstar said

"Even Birchpaw and Icepaw?" Someone said

"Yes, their punishment is over." Runningstar said quickly

I smiled and ran over to my mentor with the three other apprentices. Berrybreeze and Squirrelfang were already there. Rabbittail and Blackbelly were heading over.

"Can you believe it, our first battle might be in a mere quarter moon." Sagepaw said

"I know! I wonder what it'll be like." I said

"You'll be crushed. At least Sagepaw stands a chance." Birchpaw said

I ignored him and we headed into the moor area.

"Lay off him." Swiftpaw said

"Why? Defending the runt Swiftpaw. Really?" Birchpaw said

"Okay." Berrybreeze said, "Rabbittail and I will take Sagepaw and Birchpaw. Icepaw and Swiftpaw stay here."

I sighed in relief. I didn't have to fight Birchpaw again. I wonder how Swiftpaw fought. The brown furred tom walked over to me and our mentors. The others left and I happily faced Swiftpaw, who was smiling with happiness, not arrogance.

"Good luck." He said

I nodded and said the same.

"Okay. I'll refresh Icepaw's training and you can do the same with Swiftpaw." Squirrelfang said

Blackbelly nodded and the two went off.

"Stop staring into space and follow!" Squirrelfang said

I jumped up as fear filled my belly. Where was he? I looked around and felt a heavy weight yank on my tail. My first instinct was to shout-

"Get off Birchpaw!"

But, a flash of brown fur told me otherwise. I saw Squirrelfang's squared muzzle nip my ear as I hit his shoulder. He leapt onto me and grabbed my pelt gently and held tightly on my ear. I yowled and pushed on his belly, making his grip lighter. Allowing me to turn him over and I was now on top of him. Squirrelfang went limp and I nipped at his neck scruff to "finish him off". I got off of him and he nodded.

"Nice work. You went for my belly instead of any other part. But, try not to be fooled by my limp state. Enemies may trick you and go limp and attack." Squirrelfang said

I rolled my eyes. He was _never _satisfied with my attacks. Also, I've never had any true chance to try them out with no battles going on.

"Now, block me." He said

I jumped to attention as he leapt at me. I met him in mid-air and wrestled him to the ground. He had strength, but because of my small size, I was able to slip under him and ram my head into his belly. Squirrelfang was knocked aside and landed with a THUD! He didn't move for a few seconds and I walked over to him. He moved and I relaxed, wondering what trouble I would be in for killing my mentor.

He said, "Ex...Excellent work Icepaw. With your size, you can do that, and hardly any warriors would be expecting that."

This was the first compliment he had ever given me, next to the one about not twisting my paw while running and falling. But, I happily took it. Suddenly, a sharp yowl pierced the air and I heard the thumping of paws. In heartbeats, Blackbelly was there with his eyes full of urgency.

"We found Riverclan taking our prey! They went on our territory and killed the fish that were along the river!" Blackbelly shouted

"Who was it?" I asked

"Stonepelt." He said quickly

"Just him? Not a whole patrol?" Squirrelfang asked

"No. There were other scents, but he was the one who killed the prey."

"Recognize any?" Squirrelfang asked

"Just Spottedheart's."

"Icepaw, go back to camp with Blackbelly and tell Runningstar. We must act soon." Squirrelfang said

My heart leapt! I was delivering news that could lead to a battle! But, I didn't feel as happy as I should have...What if someone died? What if I died? My enthusiasm was diminishing.

"Hurry up Icepaw!" Blackbelly said

I nodded, but moved a but faster. We soon entered camp and Blackbelly yowled-

"Runningstar!"

All eyes were on us now. Runningstar came into the open with his eyes wide.

"What?"

"Riverclan crossed our borders and stole prey from the river!" Blackbelly said

Yowls of anger ran through the clan.

"Those fish-faces!"

"Lousy crow-food eaters!"

"Enough!" Runningstar's voice shouted above the yowls, "Blackbelly, who was there?"

"I...I saw Stonepelt kill the fish. But, Spottedheart's scent was there as well as others. But, I couldn't recognize them."

"Very well. I want someone to grab the others and bring them back here." Runningstar said

Blackbelly turned and left through the entrance as their eyes were now on me. My pelt felt as though it was on fire! I lashed my tail once and walked away. Now laying in my nest, I had time to think. What was it like? Using the skills I were taught on actual cats, with claws unsheathed and teeth meeting flesh? An image was in my mind again. The dream of the battle that had killed my father. Blizzardfur's dead body in the middle. But, that was the first time I had seen Dusk! Oh how I missed her...She was kind, yet fierce. So much like Sagepaw.

"Icepaw!"

My name rang through the clearing as Sagepaw ran into the den. I jumped as she leapt onto me, pinning me down.

"What happened? Who did it?" She began asking

"Why are you holding me down?" I asked

Her eyes looked down for a moment before I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Get off and I'll tell you." I said

She nodded and got off. As I opened my jaws to speak, I was inturrupted by Runninstar.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Tallrock for a meeting!"

"Maybe he'll tell us something." Sagepaw said

I followed her into the clearing where Runningstar was on top of the large boulder we called the Tallrock. The brown tom's sharp stare was on the entire clan. When everyone gathered, he began.

"Our warrior Blackbelly spotted a group of Riverclan warriors over the border and killing prey from our waters to bring to their camp."

Angry yowls broke out again.

"Attack! They can't get away with this!"

"Those rabbit-hearts don't have the courage to face us!" Birchpaw shouted

Typical Birchpaw. The one who wants to fight a battle.

"Silence!" Runningstar said, "There will be no battle..."


	9. Happiness and Fear

Thank Starclan...No battle yet. But, the rest of the clan didn't agree with Runningstar.

"Why? They need to be taught a lesson!"

"No! We shall do this without bloodshed. I want a border patrol there every single sunrise at dusk!" Runningstar said

"That's what we've been doing!"

"Runningstar." Said a calm voice

Berrybreeze walked out from among the crowd and looked at the brown leader.

"We have done a lot. The next thing would have to be direct. I think we should send a patrol over and tell Stormstar that we have spotted his warriors taking prey from our territory. We don't wish to fight, but it shall be a warning." Berrybreeze said

The tension was disappearing as murmurs of approvement came instead of anger.

"That is a good idea." Runningstar said, "But, not tonight. I want a patrol organized for two sunrises from today. We're going to be peaceful and one more infraction, we are attacking."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the Gathering and I don't need any anger between clans on a day of peace. But, I am proud to say our beloved warrior and queen, Hawkclaw, is expecting kits!"

I noticed how fast he changed the topic. He didn't want Windclan to be worried about battle and wanted them to be focused on something happy. But, I was happy for her.

"Hawkclaw! Hawkclaw!"

The she-cat looked at her paws as the group disbanded. Sagepaw and I entered the old badger set, which was our den, and we laid down.

"I wonder when my ceremony will be. Rabbittail said I'm doing very good and I've been training for four moons. I wonder what my name would be.." Sagepaw said

"Well, what do you think it'll be?" I asked

"I don't know. I'd like something simple, but that shows my clan. Sagewind would be perfect." She said

"I have enough time to think about it. I think I'd like Iceclaw." I said

"That'd be a great name." She said with a purr

She got up and said,

"Let's go outside. The stars are out and I can't stand this small space."

We left the den. She was right! The stars were coming out and I looked up, wondering which one was Blizzardfur.

"Let's go somewhere private." I said

She nodded and we left the camp. We began walking to the moors, passing the tiny stream that lead to the Moonpool. Then, I saw a clear space ahead with a tiny pool next to it. It reflected the stars beautifully and the nearly full moon illuminated the pond, turning it a silvery blue. Sagepaw and I laid down near the small pond. Looking up at the stars and the dead cats, I began wondering. What did Blizzardfur feel when he began dying. What did it feel like in general? As though Sagepaw was thinking the same thing, she said-

"I wonder what it is like, going to Starclan..."

"Same here. Is it painful?"

"I don't think so. I think it hurts a little bit if you are dying of wounds, but the pain just melts away and your spirit separates from the body." Sagepaw said

"Sleeping sounds a lot more peaceful." I said

We laid there. Not doing anything but talk. She talked about what her father, Runningstar, was like when she was a kit. He wasn't as strict when he was around her and her brother, Smallkit.

"Smallkit...He was so much fun when he was feeling okay. Duststorm tried everything to help him get stronger, but it didn't work. It wasn't like it was a big litter either! It was just me and him. But, he died in leaf-bare. Stormfall said it was to cold for him and that he was sick. He was smaller than you when you were a moon old. He was over two moons old!" Sagepaw said

Her eyes were clouded with sadness as I placed my tail on her back.

"I know what you mean. I lost Blizzardfur. You know that. It was so hard, living without him anymore. Birchpaw preferred to spend time with the warriors and play fight all the time. He never listened to storied or relaxed. But, Blizzardfur still played with him and us." I said

She smiled and we touched noses. I sighed and her sweet scent drifted around me and, I smiled back. She looked so gentle when laying there. As though she had no worries.

"This is amazing Icepaw." She said

"It is. That's the good thing about leaf-bare." I replied

"What's that?"

"The light frost and the way everything seems, asleep, awaiting new-leaf to wake them up."

"It is a nice area, if only prey was here." She said

I looked up and noticed that the sun was gone and it was way pass dusk.

"Let's go. We don't need a patrol to find out that we're missing." Sagepaw said

"Yeah. Let's go."

We got up and headed back. The air was colder without the sun and the area seemed to have flecks of frost showing up.

"Hey! Smell that?" She asked

I tasted the air and found a taste of rabbit. I smiled and looked at her, she had a glow in her eyes, saying-

"Let's get it!"

She burst around the moor, with me following. A small white puff was in the distance and she whispered,

"Wait to the left. I'll scare it and it'll come to you."

She didn't wait for a reply. She ran off, me following. I veered left as she went behind the rabbit, crouching towards it. She yowled and leapt, making it run right into my paws. I held it down and gave it a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice! Now we have an excuse for being out." Sagepaw said

We headed back to camp, me holding the rabbit. Entering camp, I saw few cats still awake.

"Where were-" Rabbittail began

She noticed the rabbit and her eyes flashed.

"We saw that the prey pile was getting low, so we got a rabbit." Sagepaw said

Rabbittail nodded as I placed it in the pile. It was terribly low. Holding a single blackbird and our rabbit.

"Go get some sleep. I'll bring this to the elders." Sagepaw said

The she-cat dashed off as I turned. I felt something shove me and I saw the huge outline of Birchpaw. He smirked and said,

"Looks like you found a rabbit. What happened, she kill and you take the credit, not even lifting a claw, _runt_?"

My claws became unsheathed, but I didn't attack. I calmly breathed and looked into his eyes. He was still talking.

"Doing nothing again? Can't even pay attention when a superior talks to him!"

I held my stare, my claws digging into the dying grass. I sighed and said,

"We'll see who does nothing when the battle comes."

I felt a sharp pain in my ear. I saw Birchpaw holding it and dragging me to the empty badger's set. He threw me onto the nests and stared at me. He threw himself onto me and pinned me down onto the old badger set's ground.

"Still think you're better then me?"

"No, but at least I'm liked." I said

A sharp pain erupted in my belly as he whispered.

"No one cares if you're gone. You just lied about the moss. You got **lucky **with Duststorm finding that out. As said, no one cared when you were gone. They'd care when I am gone since I mean something to this clan. Cloudpaw does something. What do you do? You just imitate me and have your heartbeat of fame. Just get out of here you _runt_!"


	10. A Horrifying Dream

I had been busy as ever...A new cat came to my den. A young she-cat named Hollyclaw from Shadowclan. The brown she-cat was out on her own when she tumbled down a large hill. She had a shattered leg and foot from the fall. She hadn't healed, but she'd be able to continue her warriorship. I carried over the dandelion leaves to the she-cat. Her blue eyes were full of pain.

"Dusk?" She asked

"Yes?"

"I can continue my warriorship, right?" She asked

"Yes. You have healed a little bit and it will take almost a moon, but you'll be able to heal fully." I responded

"Good. I can see my clan again. I'm worried about Palefoot. He's been acting so weird." She said

A shudder went through me. I hated the fact that he was seeing Lilypelt behind his clan's back and she was doing the same. It was one of the things I had hated the most!

"I must leave for a while." I said coolly

Hollyclaw nodded and I left the young she-cat alone. Starclan told me again the same prophecy, and from the same cat! Daisystar never brought good news though...

"Frozen wind? It must have something to do with Windclan! But, frozen...?" I whispered to myself

I began to ponder it as I padded into Windclan territory. The freezing wind blasted through the area as thunder rumbled in the distance. The usual tang of rabbit was gone from the air, for they were beginning to disappear with leaf-fall coming. Thank Starclan it was night and the clan would be asleep. I soon arrived at the camp. An obvious cat scent grew stronger and stronger and I took that I was nearing camp.

"There it is!" I said

Padding into camp, I saw that no cats were up. All were having relaxing dreams, even Duststorm. Poor tom, he's had way to many troubles in his life. It's good he has Cloudpaw. I breathed in the air as I felt drawn to the...apprentice den? I would've thought it would be the nursery if I was to prevent anything bad from happening. Walking in, I saw Swiftpaw sleeping soundly with his tail wrapped around him. Sagepaw was purring in her sleep next to Icepaw. The little white tom wasn't sleeping so soundly now. I focused my mind on his and found a memory...

"Blizzardfur! Look out!"

A white furred tom looked around and a black she-cat leapt onto him. The two began fighting vigourously and I heard squeaks coming from the nursery. I ran over there and saw two white kits. One was little Icepaw and the other was his sister, Cloudpaw. The gray tom was Birchpaw. But, the gray tom wasn't laying peacefully, he was being held back by a gray she-cat.

"Let..GO OF ME!" He shouted

"No!" The she-cat said though muffled

"Why would you want to see unnecessary bloodshed?" Icekit asked

"Unnecessary? They took our prey!" Birchkit said

Prey? This was over prey? Icekit was right, but Birchkit was just struggling against his mother's grip.

"NO! I won't miss this battle!" Birchkit hissed

He turned and scratched his mother's muzzle. She hissed in pain, for he had drawn blood. He got free and burst into the battle. I looked over at Cloudkit and Icekit, who were sitting terrified in the corner. Cloudkit got up and went to the gray she-cat.

"Pineheart?" She asked, "Birchkit is out there." She said

Pineheart leapt up and ran right through me. I shuddered. I hated when they did that. I followed Pineheart and found Birchkit running toward a Shadowclan apprentice.

"Die stupid cat!" He said visciously

He looked threatening! Though he was still covered in his kit fluff. His eyes were full of hate and his claws were so outstretched, they looked longer than a fully grown cat's. The gray/white she-cat apprentice looked a little scared, but a screech split the air.

"Shadowclan! Retreat!"

The she-cat followed the others. Birchkit angrily looked around for anyone else. His eyes were full of anger and pure rage! It looked horrifying on this little kit..The tang of blood sneaked up on me, to much of it. Then, a terrifying feeling hit me. A cat's spirit was splitting from its body.

"Blizzardfur!"

I whipped around and saw the white tom sprawled out on the ground, blood pouring from his neck. He wouldn't survive this at all! He was going to Starclan. I ran over, but two bodies ran past me.

"No!"

It was Icekit. The little white tom laid next to his father.

"Good! He was too weak."

The thought was coming from Birchkit. The gray tom's eyes were full of pleasure as the blood came from his father's neck.

"Oh great Starclan..What have you done with this kit?" I asked

Birchkit didn't even join Pineheart, Cloudkit, and Icekit. He just padded into the nursery.

"Where's Duststorm?"

"Right here."

The tom walked through and began helping the dying tom. His thoughts were clear. He knew he wouldn't live. I couldn't bare this anymore.

"S...Starclan?"

It was Icekit's thoughts.

"W...Why did my father have to die over prey? More would've came...It didn't do anything but kill a fine warrior. There was a peaceful way..." He thought

Wise words from a young cat. The dream became fuzzy as Icepaw awoke.

"W..Who's there?" He asked

His voice was fear-filled! As though he had heard a murderer! But, no cat was there that wasn't sleeping. He shakily laid back down and closed his eyes. Feeling sorry for him, I shifted his thoughts away from the battle and to a gentle hunting dream. I didn't dare enter Birchpaw's mind. That tom was messed up! I turned to leave, still stunned at the dream! Poor Icepaw had seen his father die from a useless battle...My belly twitched at it as though I was going to be sick! As I left, I caught a single thought of Icepaw, before he went to sleep. But, I really had hoped I hadn't.

"Please Starclan, don't let that have b..been B...Birchpaw..." He had thought with only pure horror


End file.
